No fxxxing way!
by omer-yaoi-love
Summary: So Gokudera heard his love is getting married,so he got drunk,so he puked,so he had sex with Yamamoto...wait,WHAT?


**Ossu! Omer here~ seriously,I'm not that good at writing so if it sucks pleaseeee tell me how to get better! Even flaming helps! it makes me more motivated to make people read my stories,so please review when you're finished!**

**I TRIED censoring the lemon as much as possiable cuz I'm not good at that stuff and I don't wanna ruin the -_mood_- so...yeah! ENJOY!**

**disclaimer : Don't own blah blah blah...**

**Warning: BoyXboy,lemon,amateur writing and lots of typos.**

**Pairing: 8059,one sided 5927.**

**80598059805980598059805980**

OH MY GOD!!!

...Yeah,like you would have a better respond if you found a [sorta] friend of yours in your bed,you both half naked...wait,no. Only one of you half naked...

HOLY SHIT I'M NAKED!

Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck?!!?

How the hell did he even get here?! Did I do something?! I NEED to remember....REMEMBER DAMNIT!

_**The day before.**_

"Gokudera-kun,Kyoko-chan and I are getting married!" Tsuna said glowing with joy.

Gokudera looked at his boss in shock,trying to fully understand the meaning of his boss' sentence.

He relaxed his face and smiled slightly.

"Really,Juudaime?" His smiled grew slightly bigger when he saw his boss nod his head quickly,waiting for better respond from his right-hand man.

'That was quick and painful. But I can't disappoint him! I gotta be supportive now! His dream is finally coming true...'

"That's great,Juudaime! When did you ask her?" The Italian said,looking very happy for his friend. Tsunas smile lowered for a bit as he looked at his friends eyes,but it got back full force because of his excitement.

"Oh! I sorta planned it for a few weeks,I asked her yesterday at night after we ate dinner together and she said yes the moment I asked her. I blushed so much when I asked her,I swear my head was going to explode! I'm really happy!! I'm so relieved,you're the first one I'm telling this to..."

"Wow,thank you!" The silver haired man grinned at him 'Yeah,thanks...' he thought bitterly,while his smiled stayed planted on his mouth.

"So I guess you didn't made arrangments yet?" He asked,his eyes looking straight at his boss,showing no hint of the sadness he was feeling inside.

"No. not yet...I think I'm gonna check on her...but first,um,I have a question." The brunet man mumbled,his cheeks a bit red.

"Sure,what is it,Juudaime?" 'Please don't ask me to be your best man,please just don't ask that!' Gokudera prayed inside his head.

"Would you um...be my best man?" He looked very hopeful.

'Fuck,how the hell can I say no now?'

"I-I'd love to!" He got out,his stutter going unnoticed by his boss.

"That's great!! Thank you so much! I'm going to find Kyoko-chan now,see you later Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna started running to the other side,in search for his fiancee while Gokudera stood there,his eyebrow twitching.

'I need a drink...'

**8059805980598059805980598059**

The Italian sat at a bar,drinking his 7th drink so far,a cigarette in his hand.

'Who needs him anyway?! He can go with his Kyoko-chin or whatever and do what he wants! Later he can have 20 children and raise them to be mafia bosses, see if I care!! Maybe I can put a dynamite up her ass and get it over with! But no matter what,he won't love me,won't he?...'

"FUCK IT ALL!!! Damnit..." He cursed loudly,taking a huge breath of his cigarette.

"Hayato?" a worried voice came next to him.

'Great,exactly what I needed,baseball freak to the rescue!' He laughed bitterly to himself.

"Hayato,are you drunk?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked,his voice concerned.

"What was your first clue? The 7 empty glasses around me, the scream or the laugh?" he smirked at his sentence,thinking he got Yamamoto.

"Actually,it's because you're crying." He sat next to Gokudera,smiling slightly,himself. "I guess you heard the news about Tsunas wedding?"

Gokudera quickly wiped his tears away and glared at his mafia-mate,putting his cigarette out.

"What makes you think...I'll cry because of Juudaimes marriage? I'm happy for hi-!" "Of course you are. Come on,I'll take you home." Takeshi interrupted his rant and held Hayatos hand,dragging him out of the bar.

"What were you doing in that bar anyway?" Gokuderas slightly slurred sentence barly reached the baseball lovers ears.

"Just hanging out,out of bordom..." He replied "Did you tell him congrats?" his broad smile was on his face like usual. "Or,like you usually do,cursed and walked away? Wait,that isn't possiable,you won't do that to the guy you love,right?" he asked him,trying to look at his friends eyes.

Hayato looked down at the floor,one hand was held by the black haired man and one limply on his head.

"He asked me to be his best man,and I couldn't say no..." his sad smile reaching Takeshi and making him frown.

"How the hell do you know anyway? Maybe its only out of loyalty to my boss." He complained,sounding more sober then he was.

"I know you..." the samurais words were quiet but Gokudera still heard them. 'what the hell...?'

**80598059805980598059**

"We're in your house." Yamamoto said,smiling again.

Gokudera sat on his bed,trying to take off his shirt,not succeeding at all.

"You're drunker then you look,are you?" the black haired man asked. He went closely to Gokudera and helped him with his shirt,after lifting it from his head,finding the Italian glaring at him.

"Sorry." He laughed and went a few steps back.

Suddenly Gokudera jumped up and ran to his bathroom. Yamamoto followed him,slowly,knowing he was going to throw up everything he drank.

He went next to crouched down Hayto and lifted his hair from his face while rubbing his back. His face was relaxed yet kind of sad. Gokudera coughed a bit.

"I'm sorry." Takeshi said. Gokudera said nothing while wiping his mouth.

"I gotta get a smoke..." He whisperd to himself.

'He's ruining his health with those stupid cancer sticks,but,well,I can't blame him...' Takeshi thought.

"Drink water first,it'll help you get rid of the puke taste in your mouth." The black haired man adviced. The Italian said nothing but did as Yamamoto said anyway.

"You know,I...never actually thought you'll find out. I never thought anyone will." The silver haired started talking,putting his head between his hands that were on the table,his cigarette poking out.

"You can never know. Why did you fell for him?" Takeshi asked,his broad smile on his face again,asking out of curiosity,

"He was the first one to accept me,I told you. He's always nice to me,cares about me...but I can't stop wanting to cry whenever I think about him now." His face looked like he was about to cry again. 'If he was sober he would've never said that...' the baseball lover thought,laughing to himself. 'ah,I gotta stop him from crying!'

"Um,there's no need to cry!...Really,remember when we fought Gamma? I told you that you only look at Tsuna...there are a lot of people who cares about you. Look around you." He walked next to Gokuderas chair by the table. "There are people who cares about you right in your face."

Gently,Yamamoto lifted the crying silver haired by his chin.

Gokuderas face went from confused to angry and then puzzled.

"Are you trying to say something?" Hayato looked at his comrade,seriously.

Takeshi sighed. 'really now,how dense...' he thought to himself.

"What are you sighing for? If you'll be clearer I won't have to ask!" The silver haired let out furiously.

"Clearer? Ok." Yamamoto said,a little grin on his face. He leaned down slightly and captured Gokuderas lips with his own.

Many expressions were on Hayatos face but finally he relaxed and kissed back. After a few seconds they parted,Takeshi still close to the silver haired face.

"W-what...what was that for?" Hayato asked,blushing.

Yamamoto felt like slapping himself.

"You really are dense huh?" he said smiling as usual. Gokuderas face got angry,yet he still blushed.

"I'm not dense! I told you to explain what you said and then you suddenly kiss me! What's was that fo-....oh." he finally realized what the swordsman was trying to tell him. He looked down,face puzzled and red.

Yamamoto stood back up and turned around.

"I'm sorry,I know it's hard on you right now,it just slipped. I know you love Tsuna so...um. I'll be leaving now." He said,his face the total opposite then it usually was. He started walking to the front door and opened it slightly. Before he went out he turned around to see Gokudera,head bowed down,crying.

'I can't leave him like this!' he thought. 'Even if he dosen't want me to be around him right now...' He walked back to Gokudera and sat next to him. He hugged him,slightly fearing that the silver haired boy will push him away and scream at him but the other did the exact opposite.

Hayato leaned on Takeshi chest and sobbed harder then before.

"I really want to be happy for him...I just can't..." he whisperd slightly,that the other almost didn't hear.

Takeshi smiled sadly trying to comfort the other. "I know..."

After a few minutes Yamamoto didn't hear Gokuderas sobs anymore but didn't try to look at his eyes.

"...Hey,Takeshi?" He heared Hayato say. The man who was called looked down at his friend when suddenly lips was attached to his.

'He'll probably regret this later...but,I can't let go...' he thought while leaning back to the kiss.

It grew fiercer by the moment,Gokudera licked Yamamotos lips asking for permission to open his mouth,when Takeshi opened his mouth Hayato leaned closer and put a hand behind the other mans head.

Yamamoto hand slowely went under the Italians jeans,softly touching the pale skin beneath.

Gokudera stood up making Yamamoto follow him and lead him to his bedroom. Gokudera layed on the bed followed by Yamamoto who started licking his neck,biting and nipping...whatever he could to get as much as he can from his companion. In a matter of seconds Takeshis shirt and pants were off leaving him only in his boxers.

He lifted his head and looked at Hayato,both of their eyes hazy from lust. Yamamoto looked deeper in Gokuderas eyes and got up.

He sat on the bed,the other laying next to him,not understanding what happened.

"Why did you stop?" he asked,a bit angry and a lot confused.

"You don't want this." Takeshis stare ran right through Hayato,seeing the hurt in the black haired eyes.

Slowely he sat like the other man and stared down.

"I'm sorry..." he said,knowing he probably hurt his friend.

"Hayato,I want you to do this with me only from love not out of pity for me." "It's not pity!" Gokudera looked straight at Yamamotos eyes,looking broken. 'It's not pity,it's...it's...' he thought hard,closing his eyes harshly.

"I don't know what it is,but it's not pity!" Takeshi looked at Gokudera seriously making the silver haired jump from the look and blush intensly.

Takeshi leaned again and kissed him lightly on his slightly parted lips.

"I love you." He smiled,forehead resting on Gokuderas own.

"I guess....me too?" he lowered his head,he himself not knowing the answer. Suddenly he got jumped by Takeshi,redoing his actions from before and trailing down, putting butterfly kisses everywhere on Hayatos upper body.

"Ah- wha-?" Gokudera opened his eyes wide only to see the ceiling and feeling his body being treated with kisses and licks.

He didn't hear another sound from his companion except his groans and silent laughs when he found a practically ticklish spot on Gokudera body.

Takeshi looked at Hayatos face from above and smiled,leaning down and kissing the Italian hard. He stopped the tongue battle and held 3 fingers in front of Hayatos mouth."Suck." Gokudera did as he was told and sucked and licked every part he could from the others fingers. "Tell me if it hurts too much..." Yamamoto took his fingers out of Gokuderas mouth and lowering his hand to Hayatos behind.

A finger slowly got inside Gokudera making the said man arch his back and let out a groan.

"It...feels weird,Takeshi..." He let out slowely.

"Don't worry,you'll get used to it..." Takeshi kissed the silver haired again to get him concentrated in the kiss instead of the finger.

When he heard a moan out of the others mouth he knew he can get another finger inside. Slowly a second one slipped and another groan was heard.

"Ah- Nn...it hurts,Takeshi,it hurts!" the Italian had a expression of pain and pleasure mixed together written on his face. Yamamoto looked at him looking like he's about to brust any moment now.

"H-Hayato,I'm sorry,I'll try not to hurt you..." Gokudera hissed and cried out in pain. "I...Takeshi,it hurts!" yamamoto ignored Gokuderas pleas and continued his thursts.

After a few more thursts Gokuderas groans and cries were from pleasure only.

"Can I enter another finger,Hayato?" Yamamoto let out in a huff,looking at Gokuderas eyes which were looking at him with both lust and pain.

"Ah...ha..." he let out in a few breath outs.

Yamamoto smiled,putting another finger at the tip and slowly entering.

"S-stop!" Tears began to leak out of Gokuderas eyes, "It hurts,stop,damnit..." Yamamoto again,ignored Gokudera pleas as he continued his actions of thursting in and out of said person.

"Takeshi! I said it hurts,stop!"

Yamamoto started to thrust harder then before making his fingers go deeper and reaching Gokuderas sweet spot.

A loud moan ran out of the Italian mouth after that loud breathes of air.

He could hear Yamamotos silent laughing that sounded like an annoying ringing at that time. "W-what are you- ah- " he arched his back at the touch of his sweet spot "laughing about?!"

"Nothing..." Yamamotos word came out in an happy sigh.

"Get ready..." he leaned and kissed Gokuderas mouth again.

Slowly he let out the three fingers getting an whine out of Hayatos mouth. He positioned himself at the opening of the Italian and pushed all of himself inside.

Gokudera eyes opened in pain and he bit Takeshis lip hard. The said man continued kissing Gokudera knowing that the pain in his lip is nothing compared to what the Italian was feeling.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry..." he kept whispering between kisses.

Hayato couldn't stop getting cries and groans of pain as they continued kissing while Yamamoto kept thursting in and out of him,as painless as he could.

"T-Takeshi!! Ah- it hurts,damnit! Get it out!! FUCK!" he continued spewing curses from his mouth as the black haired man kept thrusting until he found his sweet spot again.

"Ah- fucking shit..." he felt the vibes of pleasure roaming in his body.

"Feels better?" Yamamoto asked,knowing what the answer will be by the silver haired expression. A slow moan came out of Hayato.

"Do that again,go faster..." said man let out in a whisper. "Oh fuck..." he arched his body to get more contact with the man above him.

'Please god,don't let him regret this later...' Takeshi pleaded.

_**Now.**_

Oh,right. THAT happened...it felt fucking awesome,I remember now...

No! Wait-what?! Why did I let that happen?! It was his fault!! The goddamn baseball-freaks fault! ...even if I said that I think I love him yesterday...

Ah! He moved!

"Eh...g'morning..." fuck him and his cute face. Er...

"Why...the hell...did you let me do this?!" I threw a pillow at him...which he dodged. I threw some more pillows at him!

"Wha- calm down! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Finally I stopped throwing pillows at him and put a hand on my forehead.

"I-" "Listen,Hayato,I'm sorry. It was my fault and you weren't in the condition to stop me." He got off the bed and started getting dressed.

When he says it himself it sounds not true...I could stop him if I wanted to...He stood in front of me,fully clothed. The look in his eyes showed hurt. Gah! Now I feel guilty! He bowed and started walking out of the room. I have to stop him!

"No! Wait, I could stop you if I wanted!" ok,not the best sentence to begin with... "I mean,I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't want you to...but it **was** freaking surprising to see you in my bed when I woke up..." He let out a bitter laugh. I got off the bed,luckily my boxers were on it so I wore it before I pushed the blanket off me.

I walked towrds him and stood in front of him. "You're way too tall,y'know that?" "Thanks?"

"I'm going to brush my teeth. Go to the kitchen and stay there. I wanna talk." I said while walking to the bathroom. I could see him stiffen a bit and nod.

So I guess what I feel isn't pity or just lust or something...

He did what he did with my agreement,he would've stopped if I said no,right? Right. And he understandes me better then juudaime does. And he's really nice...and he's seriously hot when he wants to...but that dosen't have anything to do with what I'm thinking about. Why did I think about it? I don't know. Let's keep going. Yesterday I felt butterflies when he touched me...AGH!

I finished brushing my teeth and looked at the mirror in front of me. "So...I do love him." I feel my cheeks turning red. Fuck,chill! You don't want him to see you all red!

When I calmed down I walked to the kitchen and saw him drinking coffee that he made to himself.

"So..." I said as I sat down on the chair in front of him,he looked flustered but a little smile was on his face.

"So what you wanna talk about?" is he kidding me?

"Don't act like nothing happened yesterday. It happened and you know it. Listen I know you didn't meant to do what you did but I-"

"I'm really sorry!" the little smile on his face was gone and he looked at me in the same look he did when we were in my room. "I-I didn't think and I don't want you to hate me-" "I don't." "You said you could stop me but you were drunk and hazy and sad and I took advantage of it and I'm sorry!" I never saw him like that...he's usually the guy that acts like nothing happened. "-and if you want to punch do it...just don't hate me." "Will you shut up already?" he stopped and looked at me,a sad look in his eyes. "Will you let me talk for a bit the next time you go into a freaking long speech? I DON'T hate you. On the contrary,you idiot." I got up and walked near him. I bumped his head and lowered myself,my lips really close to his.

"Please don't make long speeches again." Finally,I kissed him.

When we parted I said those 3 words he wanted to hear.

"I love you."

"Do you?" is he questioning me?

"Are you questioning me?" I asked,pissed. He smiled.

"Love you too." He said and kissed me again.

8059805980598059At Tsunas Wedding 8059805980598059

"I announce you as husband and wife."

The kiss Tsuna gave Kyoko was a quick one,afraid he'll get too far cause of his happiness.

Everyones applause were heard as Tsuna and Kyoko hugged.

Gokudera Hayatos applause was noticed by one Yamamoto Takeshi.

"And you said you couldn't be happy for him?" he said as he sneaked behind Hayato. The Italian,knowing whos the one talking,turned around and kissed the man behind him.

"It's all thanks to you." He said as he walked to Tsuna with Takeshi and clapped a hand on his boss' shoulder.

"Congrats,Juudaime!" he said while holding Takeshis hand. This time his smile was real.


End file.
